El amor llega de donde menos esperas
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Cuando se busca el amor jamás llega, pero al contrario cuando menos lo esperas está ahí para tocar a tu puerta de la forma que menos esperas. YAOI Chico x Chico
1. Familia

**El amor llega de donde menos esperas**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del estudio Sunrise y sus colaboradores** **, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Duo Maxwell era bien conocido en toda la escuela preparatoria por ser un chico alegre de gran sonrisa, que siempre tiene un excelente humor y forma buena de tratar a los demás, hasta que un día sufrió una terrible pesadilla real, toda su familia murió en un accidente de auto en las vacaciones familiares a las que él no pudo ir por sus cursos de verano, ambos padres y su hermana Hilde fallecieron.

Al ser un menor de edad tuvo que ser ubicado con otra familia ya que no tenía a nadie más, así que sus nuevos tutores lo adoptaron hasta que alcance su mayoría de edad. En su nueva familia está un chico con quien no se lleva bien desde hace tiempo, en iguales grados pero diferentes salones, para su mala fortuna ahora era su nuevo hermano

Su nombre Heero Yuy, él no tiene amigos en toda la escuela y siempre está solo, pero eso a Duo no le importa, trataba siempre de soportarlo y así tenían algunos meses. En casa apenas se hablaban aunque sus nuevos papás trataban de que se llevaran bien pero con desastrosos resultados

Además Duo ya no era el mismo, ni alegre ni cariñoso, se volvió un poco apático, menos con sus mejores amigos Trowa y Quatre, que eran lo único que le quedaba, Duo se negaba a integrarse a su nueva familia, aunque su nueva madre era cariñosa y su nuevo padre también.

Un día Duo salió de la escuela y fue con sus amigos a comer

—No puedo creer que en un par de días salimos de clases —dijo alegre Quatre

—Ha pasado rápido el tiempo —respondió Trowa con su voz seca de siempre

Duo lucía distraído, Quatre le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y lo hizo reaccionar, el trenzado volteó hacia él con actitud de no importarle un carajo nada

—Despierta Duo ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de invierno? —preguntó Quatre, después se tapó la boca al recordar que su amigo perdió a sus padres en las vacaciones pasadas de verano

—Nada, supongo —respondió con su actitud apática

Trowa y Quatre se miraron preocupados

—No quiero verte deprimido amigo —dijo preocupado Quatre, pero Duo le sonrió un poco

—No es depresión, solo quizás, desánimo —contestó pasivo, demasiado tranquilo

—Bien, yo debo irme —anunció Trowa levantándose de su asiento

—Yo también —respondió Quatre rápido y levantó rápido sin disimulo, Duo los miró con desconfianza

Ninguno de los dos quería decirle nada, pero Duo sabía que estaban saliendo en secreto como novios, pero no entendía por qué se lo ocultaban, quizás creían que era homofóbico debido a que en el pasado era muy mujeriego y siempre estaba diciendo que no entendía como había hombres que gustaban de otros hombres, pero era porque no entendía, no porque despreciara a los homosexuales, aun así sus amigos no le decían nada aún

—Nos vemos después —dijo Duo sonriendo, sus amigos estrecharon su mano y se fueron.

Duo regresó a casa y vio con sorpresa a sus padres adoptivos en la puerta, subiendo algunas maletas a la cajuela del auto, Heero estaba en la puerta observando

—Duo cariño, que bueno que llegas —dijo la amable señora, sonriéndole afectuosa

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido

—Tu padre y yo nos vamos unos días a la Capital —respondió contenta —No podemos esperar a las vacaciones y es mejor que no vengan ustedes, por eso los dejaremos solos

—Pero —miró a la puerta, Heero lo observaba con los brazos cruzados

—Vamos, sabemos que pueden cuidarse solos

—Sí, como sea —respondió de mala gana Duo, volteándole la cara

La señora suspiró y se acercó a él, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le besó la frente, Duo se estremeció porque hace mucho no se sentía de aquella forma, su corazón cálido

—Quiero que se llevan bien ¿de acuerdo? Ahora son hermanos y deben cuidarse el uno al otro —explicó con dulzura, Duo miró de reojo a Heero y luego a la señora, asintió

—Trataré —dijo como si no le importara

—Listo mi amor, ya está todo arriba —el nuevo papá de Duo se acercó a él

—Llamen si cualquier cosa se ofrece —palmeó su hombro con suavidad, de nuevo Duo asintió

—Entonces nos vamos —dijo la mamá

Ambos señores se despidieron de Heero y subieron al auto, desde dentro la mamá se despidió una vez más mientras avanzaba el auto y se marcharon por fin. Duo volteó hacia Heero, él lo miraba con cara de enojado, pero bajó los brazos y se metió a la casa

—Qué horror —suspiró Duo, tendría que estar con ese tipo quien sabe cuántos días y solo de pensarlo ya sentía dolor de cabeza

El trenzado se metió también en la casa y subió directo a su habitación, se encerró ahí y no pensaba salir por el resto de la tarde.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Bocado de medianoche

Toda la tarde estuvo escondido dentro de su habitación hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte, salió de ahí cuando le dio hambre y bajó al comedor, para su mala y terrible fortuna su nuevo hermanito estaba ahí, sentado comiendo un cereal con leche, plátano y pasas

—Que rico se ve eso —pensó mirando el plato y su estómago gruñó

—Creí que no bajarías —dijo Heero aunque Duo pensó que estaba siendo sigiloso y que no lo escuchó para nada

Casi cae al suelo al oírlo, pero entonces ya no tenía caso tratar de no hacer ruido, pasó por enfrente suyo y sacó una manzana del refrigerador, queriéndose ir a su habitación

— ¿Es todo cuanto piensas cenar? —preguntó con mal modo

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Respondió grosero, mirándolo mal, pero Heero lucía tan tranquilo y sereno que eso lo hizo enojar mucho más —Métete en tus propios asuntos

—No sé ni me interesa saber que sucede contigo, solo quise ser amable porque mamá me lo pidió

—Pues no necesito de tu amabilidad

Duo mordió la manzana de manera retadora frente a Heero y se marchó de ahí enojado, pero Heero no entendía porque se portaba así, era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero él solo hizo una sencilla pregunta y Duo reaccionó como si le hubiera ofendido bien feo.

—Ese idiota ¿Por qué se entromete en mi vida? —preguntó para él mismo muy molesto —Aunque quizás exageré —pensó preocupado, no le gustaba estar de mal humor y tratar así a las personas, pero por alguna razón inexplicable Heero lo sacaba de quicio.

Fue temprano a la cama, con mucha hambre porque solo se comió la pequeña manzana, quedó acostado un buen rato solo pensando, hasta que no aguantó más y mejor salió

Bajó con cuidado porque todas las luces estaban apagadas, llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, aquella era la única luz que se asomaba en todo el lugar. Sacó la botella de leche, la abrió y empinó un trago largo, casi dejando el bote a la mitad, después sacó el pastel que su nueva mamá cocinó dos días antes y cortó una rebanada con la mano

—Para algo existen los cuchillos de cocina —dijo Heero desde la esquina de la cocina y después prendió la luz, Duo se sobresaltó y dejó caer el pastel al suelo, haciendo un embarradero

—Idiota, mira lo que provocaste —regañó el trenzado bien enojado

—Tú tienes la culpa por bajar así, creí que se metió un ladrón —explicó Heero

Duo meditó en que aquella vez era la primera que hablaban tanto entre ellos, pero dejó de pensar en esa tontería y se agachó para juntar el pastel, pero no se dio cuenta que Heero se acercó y al verlo tan cerca se sobresaltó y tiró otra vez el pastel, logrando que se le embarrara un poco en la cara

—Torpe —dijo Heero y mejor él levantó el pastel —Limpia lo otro —señaló junto al refrigerador, Duo se enojó pero hizo caso

—Gracias —dijo Duo a su hermano por haberle ayudado —Me iré a dormir

Caminó solo dos pasos cuando se detuvo al sentir que Heero le agarraba el brazo, volteó y lo miró que estaba muy cerca

—Te ensuciaste —estiró la mano a la barrita y agarró el trapo, limpiando el rostro de Duo

La mirada de Heero estaba muy fija en la mejilla del trenzado que estaba limpiando y él observaba el serio y frío rostro, le pareció tan atractivo que se trabó, su labio inferior tembló. Heero movió los ojos hacia él y sus miradas se cruzaron, Duo tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás

—Gracias

Nervioso se soltó de Heero y salió disparado hacia su habitación, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas, estaba temblando mucho, no podía negar que se sintió atraído hacia Heero y eso le dio miedo, mucho miedo, tanto que no pudo dormir hasta transcurridas tres horas.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, dejen comentarios plis!**


	3. Lo que Duo vio

En la mañana Duo despertó y tardó tiempo en salir de su habitación, porque no quiso encontrarse con Heero después de aquellas sensaciones extrañas que tuvo la noche anterior. Sintió vergüenza de haber sentido aquello, como una atracción extraña por él, pero a Duo no le gustaban los hombres, solo las mujeres y de eso estaba más que seguro

Tomó su ropa y fue al baño para ducharse, abrió la puerta confianzudo porque al parecer estaba solo en la casa, pero para su sorpresa su hermano postizo estaba ahí, vistiéndose, de frente a la puerta así que Duo le vio todo por delante y en ese momento pensó que estaba muy bien dotado

Asustado cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue corriendo con prisa. Llegó a su habitación y se encerró, respiró con dificultad y rápido, recordó lo mucho que le gustó lo que vio y eso lo asustó mucho más de lo que ya estuvo

—No puede ser, no puede ser ¿por qué le vi? ¿Por qué pensé en lo bien qué está? —pensó aterrado del miedo —A mí no me gustan los hombres

…

Heero salió del baño vestido, al ir a su habitación miró la de su hermano y vio la puerta cerrada, sonrió un poco, la reacción de Duo fue interesante, demasiado

—Tal vez mis sospechas son ciertas —meditó con calma

Entró en su habitación y se colocó los zapatos para poderse ir a la escuela.

Salió de casa mucho antes que el otro chico, que al parecer siguió encerrado, sin querer mirarlo

…

— ¿Qué hago?

Decidido Duo salió de su alcoba y miró a varios lados de fuera de su habitación, no vio a Heero y la puerta del baño estuvo cerrada. Suspiró muy aliviado por la situación porque al parecer su no pariente ya se marchó a la escuela, Duo sonrió

—Ahora sí podré bañarme —pensó contento y realizó su plan inicial.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y vestirse no desayunó porque ya era muy tarde, así que salió de su casa rayando, a toda prisa.

Por su fortuna el maestro no llegó cuando él lo hizo y se tardó unos minutos más, los suficientes para que Quatre le preguntó a Duo porque se tardó pero él inventó otra cosa porque no podía decirle lo que sucedió en el baño cuando vio a Heero desnudo.

La primera clase terminó y la segunda acabó más rápido de lo normal porque el profesor se fue temprano por un asunto personal. Los amigos salieron del salón y se encontraron con Trowa en el pasillo porque él es de otro salón, el rubio y él sonrieron uno al otro con disimulo, Duo saludó también a su amigo y los tres salieron de ahí para comprar un refresco

El trío se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol para conversar, pero de nuevo el trenzado estuvo muy serio y los preocupó, pero esta vez era el asunto con Heero y no otra cosa

—Dinos que te sucede amigo

—Sí, estás muy serio —contestó Trowa preocupado

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió como aburrido, pero estaba muy pensativo, recordando a Heero, su desnudez, ese sexy cuerpo. El sonrojo llenó la cara de Duo

—Te sonrojaste —dijo Quatre divertido —Algo te sucedió, cuéntanos

—Nada, no es nada

—Pero se te ve la cara —insistió el rubio

—Ya te dije que nada —habló enojado

Trowa y Quatre se miraron perplejos por esa actitud

—Debo irme

Duo se puso de pie y se marchó dejando a sus amigos bien preocupados por él

—En definitiva, algo le sucede —Quatre a su novio, Trowa asintió

—Cuando esté listo nos contará

—Tienes razón mi amor —con dulzura se recostó en su hombro

…

—Maldita sea, debo dejar de pensar en él —caviló Duo muy convencido, eso que estaba sintiendo y pensando de Heero no estaba bien, nada bien

Faltó a las últimas clases y volvió a casa, encerrándose en su habitación, sin apetito, solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar.

…

Heero no tuvo la última clase y se fue con su mejor amigo, Wufei a beber unos tragos, aunque todavía tenían 17 años, compraban licor en la tienda de un amigo, después fueron a la casa del chino y ahí se quedó hasta muy entrada la noche, bebiendo más de la cuenta, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podía traer.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¿Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios, gracias por leer esto!**


	4. La revelación de Heero

En la medianoche Duo escuchó ruidos fuertes que lo despertaron y bajo a toda prisa al primer piso de su casa, entró Heero que se tambaleaba todo de un lado a otro, junto a el estaba otro chido a quien Duo vio antes en la escuela y lo reconoció como el amigo de su nuevo hermano, su nombre Wufei, él lo traía agarrando por los hombros para que no se azotara contra el piso

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó molesto al chico que traía a Heero

—Está que se cae de borracho —dio divertido, el también estaba un poco ebrio

— ¿Vienes en auto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pudiste tener un accidente —dijo cuando vio a través de la cortina las luces de los faros que ni siquiera los apagó

—No, es el taxi, me está esperando, te dejo a tu hermanito —sin delicadezas lo empujó hacia él y Duo casi se cae con Heero encima —Adiós

—Oyeme eres un grosero —dijo todo molesto, mostrándole el dedo medio

—Como sea, te veo luego dulzura —despidió al otro haciéndolo enojar, se notó que Wufei estaba medio borracho también pero no se caía como el otro

Cerró la puerta y Duo se llevó a Heero lentamente hacia la parte de arriba, con cuidado para que no los hiciera caer a los dos y rodaran como pelotas, por fortuna estaba cooperando

Encendió la luz de la habitación y lo llevó a la cama, lo tiró en ella, pero cuando se quiso alejar Heero lo agarró bien fuerte del brazo y lo jaló, Duo cayó sentado en la cama junto a él, pero metió el brazo para no caerle encima, el trenzado se sonrojó todo

—Suéltame

—Duerme conmigo —habló con voz medio dormida, Heero después se rio un poco y era la primera vez que Duo lo veía así, volvió a sonrojarse pero se apartó rápido

—Ya no tienes tres años, duerme solo, no eres un niño pequeño —regañó todo enojado y bien sonrojado, no podía calmarse, su corazón palpitaba a gran ritmo —Descansa

—Duo —le llamó antes que se fuera y él volteó hacia Heero, lo observaba fijamente —Me gustas —confesó perdido, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo porque el alcohol no lo dejo pensar claramente

— ¡No digas tonteras! —gritó avergonzado y furioso, nunca se le habían declarado antes

—Antes que fueras mi hermano, siempre me has gustado —volvió a confesar sin ningún problema gracias a todo lo que bebió, Duo sintió cosquilleos en el estómago

—Eso no es posible —dijo por lo bajito

—Me sentía solo ¿sabes? Antes que llegaras. Duo, yo también soy adoptado —reveló también al trenzado y lo sorprendió porque no esperó nunca una confesión así, lo dejó paralizado

—Será mejor que duermas Heero —no supo que otra cosa decir y apagó la luz, salió corriendo y se metió en su habitación, bajo las sábanas, abrazó bien fuerte su almohada, estaba temblando —No puede ser, debe estar bromeando

Aunque no eran hermanos de sangre para nada, sintió mucha culpa por gustarle así a Heero, pero si el estaba borracho y lo dijo de seguro era muy cierto, ahora no sabía que hacer con esa información, ni como actuar frente a él cuando ya no estuviera así de tomado. No podía callarlo mucho, debía hablar con sus amigos y pedirles consejo

 **¿LES GUSTO ESTE CAPI? OJALÁ QUE SI, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS PLIS :D**


	5. La confusión de Duo

Ese día Duo llegó súper temprano a la escuela con tal de no toparse con su hermanastro por la mañana, siendo el primero de todo el salón, ni el nerd de su amigo Quatre llegó antes tan temprano como él

Sacó sus libros y quiso distraerse leyendo pero no pudo, recordó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, las confesiones de Heero, más que todo el oír que le gustaba, porque ahora estaba todo confundido y que quizás él también gustaba de Heero, eso lo tenía vuelto de cabeza

—Duo te estoy hablando —escuchó a su amigo Trowa y volteó

El tiempo pasó volando tanto que no se dio cuenta que en el salón de clases ya estaban otras cinco personas más además de su amigo

—Hola Trowa, buenos días

—Estabas muy distraído, dime qué te sucede

—No dormí bien, es todo —respondió con mentiras — ¿Dónde está Quatre?

—Fue a la oficina del director que lo quería ver

—Ya veo —dijo distraído

Su amigo no era nada tonto y se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien, así que se sentó en la silla de enfrente y volteó atrás, hablándole bajito

—Algo te sucede, dime qué pasa

—Es verdad, algo pasa, pero no quiero hablar ahorita —respondió un poco triste, su amigo aceptó eso y ya no insistió.

Terminaron las clases a la hora de siempre, como Quatre también se dio cuenta que Duo estaba bien distraído y que ni siquiera quiso salir a almorzar y solo se quedó en el salón, entonces sugirió que fueran los tres a un café y Duo estuvo de acuerdo

—Ahora nos contarás que te pasa —dijo el rubio

—Anoche pasó algo extraño —relató todo serio, Quatre y Trowa compartieron una mirada de unos segundos

—Raro dices ¿en qué sentido?

—Heero me dijo, bueno él

Las pausas que hizo Duo preocuparon a sus amigos porque él solía hablar todo de corrido y sin interrupciones y eso estaba muy raro, por eso estaban ansiosos de oír toda la historia, pero Duo seguía haciendo sus pausas

—Ya dilo —insistió su amigo Quatre

—Heero me dijo que le gusto —relató finalmente, Quatre exclamó sorpresa pero Trowa no

—Le gustas ¿o sea así como novio? ¿o qué le agradas?

—Como pareja, eso entendí

— ¿No será que te confundiste? —cuestionó el rubio —A lo mejor quiso decir que ahora si le caes bien ¿no?

—No Quatre, sé bien lo que oí y con que intensiones lo dijo

—Yo opino lo mismo que opina Duo —interrumpió la charla Trowa —Conozco a Heero porque estamos en el mismo equipo de baloncesto, ya había notado antes eso

—Trowa ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó preocupado el trenzado

—No ibas a creerme, además eres algo homofóbico

—No digas tonterías —reclamó avergonzado Duo

—Entonces sabes de esto ¿verdad? —preguntó agarrando la mano de Quatre

El rubio se puso rojo y todo nervioso porque ellos nunca le habían contado a Duo que estaban saliendo como pareja aunque el trenzado bien que estaba enterado

—Trowa por Dios

—Dinos Duo ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué Quatre y yo somos gays y pareja? —volvió a preguntarle mirándolo bien fijo a los ojos, el trenzado le volteó la cara

—Claro que lo sé ¿crees que soy estúpido? Comencé a sospecharlo hace tiempo y nunca los rechacé ni les dejé de hablar ¿verdad? —de nuevo lo miró —Así que no entiendo porque dices que soy algo homofóbico, no soy nada de eso y lo sabes, no seas injusto conmigo por favor

—Tiene razón Trowa, deja de acusarlo —regañó Quatre quitándole su mano

—Solo deseaba ver tu reacción, no te enojes conmigo —sonrió un poco, de esa forma que a Quatre lo tenía golpeando la banqueta

—Está bien, te perdono —dijo todo indignado —No quiero ser egocéntrico pero estábamos hablando de mí ¿lo recuerdas?

—Bueno ya, dinos que más pasó Duo —habló esta vez Quatre porque su novio se quedó callado

—Estaba borracho cuando me lo dijo, sonaba muy sincero, si no me hubiera ido estoy seguro que habría intentado besarme o algo así —explicó con tristeza, pensando que quizás si quería alguno de sus ricos besos

—Duo pero ¿a ti te gusta? Sé que no eres homofóbico pero ¿te gustan los hombres?

—No lo sé, no sé si me gusta —admitió todo preocupado —Pero no quiero que me guste

—Amigo ¿por qué? —preguntó Duo

—Vivimos como hermanos, no importa si no llevamos la misma sangre —dijo todo angustiado, solo pensar en la cara que pondrían sus padres adoptivos

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo esta vez Trowa

—Es cierto Duo, aunque sus padres es probable que se enojen, sobre todo contigo porque pues, eres el adoptado —explicó el rubio de la forma más sutil que pudo

— ¡Esa es otra cosa! —exclamó el trenzado —Me confesó que él también es adoptado

—No te creo —dijo Quatre bien sorprendido

—Tal vez ese matrimonio no podía tener hijos, pero el caso es que los dos somos adoptados, eso es un poco un alivio, pero aun así, vivimos como hermanos bajo el mismo techo, ellos nos correrán, estoy seguro —dijo todo pesimista

—No lo creo Duo, si ellos los adoptados y los tratan con mucho amor

—Porque quieren dos hijos, no porque quieren a una pareja de amantes viviendo bajo el mismo techo —declaró su forma de pensar y aunque Quatre quería ser optimista eso sonaba muy lógico

—En verdad es un problema —estuvo de acuerdo Trowa

—Mientras tanto no sé que voy hacer ni que va a pasar, evitaré a Heero lo más que pueda, Quatre ¿me puedo ir a dormir contigo unos días?

—Bueno, lo que pasa

Trowa y Quatre se miraron así como algo raro, Duo los observó sin entender porque compartieron esa mirada tan extraña

—Bueno, ya sabes que somos novios, que mas dá —expresó Quatre —Me salí de casa y ahora vivo con Trowa —sonrió todo apenado y un poquito sonrojado

—Ah vaya, eso no lo esperaba —respondió sorprendido

—Como sabes vivo en un pequeño departamento y solo tiene una habitación, en la sala no hay ningún mueble, no puedo darte un buen hospedaje —dijo avergonzado Trowa

—Entonces buscaré la forma de evitarlo en casa —todo resignado suspiró —Ni hablar

Sin nada más que hacer Duo no tuvo de otra que atenerse a las consecuencias de todas sus dudas existenciales recientes.

Después que salieron de ese lugar el trenzado se fue a casa, por fortuna su hermano no estaba ahí y no tuvo que verle la cara con toda y la pena que le generaba recordar lo que sucedió

Subió a su habitación y ahí encontró a Heero dormido sobre su cama, la sangre se le fue hasta los pies porque no se esperaba esa situación, así que exclamó un sonido de asombro que hizo despertar al bello durmiente. Heero se paró alarmado y Duo pensó que se veía muy lindo así todo desorientado pero solo se sonrojó un poco

—Dime ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? —regañó molesto, pero el otro chico solo se sacudió la ropa disimuladamente

—Si pensabas que no estaba subirías a tu habitación, lo hice a propósito —dijo sin vergüenza ni nada, no le dio problema admitirlo, Duo expresó sorpresa, no se la esperaba de nuevo

—Entonces me voy

—No espera —llamó acercándose a él lo agarró del brazo, estaban bien cerca y el trenzado se puso todo nervioso

—Suéltame —movió bruscamente su brazo

Se miraron a los ojos, Duo todo nervioso porque Heero seguía muy cerca de él y ahora lo veía muy guapo, tanto que de la pena se volteó al otro lado

—Creo que anoche hablé de más

—Lo recuerdas todo entonces

—Un poco, sí —admitió

—Entonces tú…

—Es verdad lo que dije, me gustas

—Eso no puede ser —exclamó abrumado, Heero se acercó de nuevo y esta vez no le importó nada, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló para con él, Duo chocó contra su pecho y Heero aprovechó para abrazarlo con fuerza poniéndolo nervioso

—Desde que comenzó el año escolar, me comenzaste a gustar, cuando mis padres dijeron que te adoptarían me sentí muy confundido, pero ahora me siento feliz de que eso sucediera —confesó bien cerca de su oído, a Duo le dieron cosquillas, sintiendo una agradable sensación

— ¿Estás borracho de nuevo? ¿Cómo es que de pronto hablas tanto? —preguntó nervioso, queriendo hacer chistes porque no sabía que decir a sus declaraciones

—Duo, ahora te quiero

Esta vez el trenzado se soltó rápido y fuerte, mirándolo confundido, nunca nadie se le había declarado así, mucho menos un hombre, ahora estaba asustado también y no sabía qué responder o cómo sentirse

—Heero, no es apropiado y por favor. Ya no me digas nada —aterrado por las palpitaciones de su corazón se fue corriendo de ahí sin darle oportunidad de nada a su hermanastro

Oyó a lo lejos la voz que lo llamó pero no hizo caso, salió de la casa y corrió sin rumbo, sintiendo deseos de llorar ¿Qué era esa sensación que de repente le alteraba todos los sentidos?

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTA VEZ? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, SUS CRÍTICAS, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME, SOLO NO SE ACUERDEN DE MI MAMITA SANTA Y TODO ESTÁ BIEN JIJIJI**


	6. ¿Casualidad o no?

Duo llegó quien sabe a donde fregados de tanto que corrió y corrió para alejarse de Heero, estaba todo agotado y cansado y sin nada de dinero porque se le olvidó llevar y no sabía ni donde estaba porque no conocía esa parte de la ciudad

Notó que no traía tampoco el celular y ni como comunicarse con nadie para poder llegar de regreso a donde estaba su casa o con algún conocido nada

Así que decidió caminar y caminar lento, pensando en lo que pasó, en Heero diciéndole todas esas cosas de que le gustaba y eso, pero también de que ahora lo quería y que por si fuera poco lo quiso desde hace tiempo, ahora el trenzado se sentía todo confundido

—Creo que es verdad, también me gusta —pensó mientras caminaba y por ir bien distraído ni cuenta se dio que chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo todo golpeado, sobándose las nalgas debido al golpe que se dio contra el piso

—Perdóname por favor —una voz bien varonil lo hizo levantar la cabeza, un hombre súper guapo le ofrecía la mano, era algo y de cabello bien rubio y largo, más que el suyo — ¿Te lastimé?

—No —respondió nervioso y aceptó la mano

Cuando se puso de pie vio que ese hombre estaba más alto que él, Duo por algún motivo se sonrojó todo aunque a él no le gustaban específicamente los hombres pero nunca había visto uno asi en toda su vida, parecía Dios griego

—Por favor, déjame hacer algo por ti —habló con voz elegante y extendiendo su mano —Mi nombre es Milliardo

—Mucho gusto —respondió agarrándole también la mano

El saludo fue demasiado prolongado

—Creo que si puedes hacer algo por mí

—Dímelo y te complaceré

—Es que estoy perdido —dijo algo nervioso por la mirada atractiva y la sonrisa de aquel hombre tan guapo a quien le costaba trabajo estarlo viendo a la cara —Quiero saber si me puedes llevar a casa, salí sin dinero para un taxi

—Claro que sí, mi auto está a unas calles de aquí, vamos

Le indicó donde y que lo siguiera y Duo caminó a su lado, platicaron como si se conocieran de algún tiempo y Milliardo lo llevó hasta su casa

—Es aquí, muchas gracias

—Fue un placer ayudarte, después de todo hice que te calleras

—No, eso fue mi culpa —admitió Duo —Estaba todo distraído —rascó un poco su cabeza porque estaba nervioso

—Por cierto ¿puedo tener tú número? La verdad es que me gustaste un montón —confesó por sorpresa y Duo no se lo esperaba, se sonrojó todo por completo

—Este —todo nervioso no sabía ni que responderle al galante hombre —Claro, te lo guardo en tu celular, me marcas y así guardo el tuyo porque ahora no lo traigo conmigo

—Está bien —sonrió coqueto, Duo se volvió a sonrojar porque no sabía que le pasaba

Si ya estaba admitiendo que le gustaba Heero, pero ahora aparecía este hombre y lo hipnotizaba y no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así

Duo guardó el número y bajó del auto

—Te invitaré a salir un día de estos —dijo directo y hábil como siempre, esa característica le estaba gustando mucho al trenzado

—Estaré esperando tu llamada —sonrió y se despidió con la mano

El hombre se alejó feliz porque conoció a un chico lindo. Luego Duo emitió un grito interno, ni siquiera le preguntó su edad y ya estaba pensando en cosas extrañas, se sintió algo avergonzado por eso

La puerta de la casa se abrió rápido y Heero salió sorprendido porque alcanzó a ver el auto por la ventana, Duo lo miró y estaba muy sonrojado porque lo descubrió

—Duo ¿Quién era esa persona? —preguntó su hermanastro todo frío y serio como siempre estaba

—Un amigo —respondió tajante y nervioso, le pasó por un lado y subió rápido a su habitación antes de que Heero subiera y quisiera platicar con él así que se encerró

—Ninguno de sus amigos maneja ese auto —pensó Heero todo preocupado, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ni porque Duo estaba actuando así de raro, pero le daba mala espina

 **VOLVI CON ESTE FIC ¿LES GUSTA? DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, NOP SEAN MALAS :(**


	7. Duo toma una decisión

En el resto de la tarde Duo no salió de su habitación para nada, ni siquiera para comer y eso tenía a Heero muy preocupado porque no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico actuó de una forma muy extraña y además estaba lo del sujeto que no conocía y no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser

Dentro de su alcoba el trenzado llamó por teléfono a Quatre después de haberlo pensado mucho, ya no podía seguirse haciendo tonto, le gustaban también los hombres, ese chico extraño se lo dejó bien en claro porque estaba muy atraído por él

—Dime Duo —contestó Quatre del otro lado

—Tengo un código rojo amigo —respondió un poco alterado y su amigo se puso también en alerta por ese tono que utilizó para hablar

—No te entiendo —respondió todo confundido

—Conocí a alguien y creo que me gusta, mucho

— ¿Alguien? ¿Una chica? Es raro que a ti te guste alguien así de rápido, cuéntame

—No amigo —dijo sonrojado —Es un hombre

La confesión de Duo hizo que Quatre tirara su celular al suelo pero lo recogió rapidísimo

—Duo ¿Qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó todo sorprendido, incluso Trowa que estaba a su lado cuando lo escuchó se sorprendió mucho —¿Quién es él?

—Lo conocí en la calle, se llama Milliardo

— ¿En la calle dices? Eso es peligroso, puede ser una mala persona

—No, no lo es, me ayudó y fue súper lindo conmigo, además está muy guapo, estoy bien confundido amigo, ayúdame —suplicó afligido

—No sé que decirte, pero ahora ¿vas a admitir que te gusta Heero? —preguntó sin más, asustando a Duo por aquella pregunta

—Quatre yo

—Ya, has dado muchas pistas, ya no puedes seguirlo negando, Trowa y yo lo sabemos, siempre lo hemos sospechado, solo falta que tú te des cuenta amigo, lo sabes —explicó toda su letanía y Duo se sintió acorralado

—Ya, está bien, siento algo por él, pero no es correcto, así que trataré de olvidarme de mis sentimientos —dijo todo decidido

—Duo ¿estás seguro? No vayas a cometer un error, piénsalo bien

—Ya lo he pensado bastante —dijo al mismo tiempo que se tiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo —Heero es mi hermanastro, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, no es correcto, nos están criando como familia, creo que mejor intentaré conocer a Milliardo, quizás algo surja entre los dos, no lo sé —explicó todo nervioso pero tratando de mostrarse decidido

—Ay Duo, yo espero que de verdad no estés equivocando con esto

—Ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla. Mañana le pediré a Milliardo que tengamos una cita

Ya no quería seguirle dando vueltas a ese asunto y era mejor cortar todo así tan abruptamente aunque todo estaba pasando tan rápido, apenas admitía que sentía algo por Heero y ya estaba renunciando a él para siempre.

…

Heero estaba con Wufei en la casa del chino, habían terminado una partida de videojuegos y fueron después por jugo a la cocina

—Te ves demasiado serio, más de lo normal, dime ¿sigues pensando en Duo y ese sujeto? —preguntó a su amigo al verlo tan ensimismado y como le dijo, más de lo normal

Heero asintió para responderle

—Debes volverle a preguntar, quizás es alguien peligroso, el auto que dices que maneja suelen tenerlo los hijos de papi que lo tienen todo en la vida, esos solo andan viendo a quien se friegan porque se sienten superiores —explicó todo eso, pero Heero lo miró extraño

—Creo que ves muchas telenovelas

—No veo ninguna —dijo todo molesto y avergonzado porque en realidad si las veía junto a su abuelita, pero solo para hacerle compañía

—Como sea, no estaré tampoco detrás de él

—Vamos, te conozco, te gusta y no quieres que nada malo le pase

—Es verdad que me gusta —respondió sin problemas ni tratando de ocultarlo —Pero no soy su niñera y sí él me esta evadiendo entonces igual tampoco voy a rogarle —dijo todo decidido

—Como quieras, después no te arrepientas —achicó los hombros y ya no insistió

Heero se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo, él tenía mucha razón, pero era orgulloso y no quería admitir que estaba muy preocupado por las personas con quienes podía juntarse Duo, y más porque no quiso ni decirle quien era ese sujeto del auto lujoso, ahora tenía que vigilar a su hermanastro de alguna forma, ya pensaría en cómo.

 _ **¿Les gustó? Dejenme sus reviews por favor :D**_


End file.
